Rooftops
by I-See-Duel-Monsters
Summary: Rooftops are the only place where Seto can prove he is worth just as much as anyone else, especially Joey Wheeler. AU where Joey is rich, and Kaiba is haunted by his biggest mistake. Oneshot. Written by Jo-chan.. So do not blame Sa-chan


**(Puppyshipping AU, 'cause I'm in a mood. I am currently cursing the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! for never giving Kaiba a name before he was a Kaiba, so for the sake of coherency, let's say Kaiba Corp is now Takahashi Corp. and Kaiba is Kaiba's last name. Yay.) **

Seto Kaiba glared across the room. He tugged at the neck of his worn uniform, the uncomfortable tag scratching at his back. Joey Wheeler, the eternal focus of his hatred, sprawled in his desk. As if he felt the heat of his glare from across the desks between them, Joey turned. With a surprised smile, he raised a hand. "Hey, Kaiba! Ya back from the hospital?" Seto clenched a fist underneath his desk. "Of course not." He replied smoothly. "Obviously I'm still lying bereft in the hospital." Joey bristled. "Hey! I was just tryin' to be nice!" Seto rose from his seat, "Well, don't!" He bit out. He crossed the room, picking up a hall pass as he exited. He could have sworn as he left that he heard Yuugi chuckle. "Kaiba has such a flair for the dramatic!"

Back in the room, Joey was still muttering to himself. "Did I do anything that would have offended that guy? I mean, ugh! I was tryin' to be friendly, and he just shuts me down!" Anzu gave him a firm rap to the head. "Calm down you lug! He probably just didn't want to talk about the hospital."

Joey grunted, but settled back into his seat. Tristan rolled his eyes, sitting beside his friend. "You have to be the only person in the world who can make Seto Kaiba mad. He's nothing but nice to us."

The rest of the group groaned. "Tristan! Don't wind him up again!" Yuugi begged. But it was too late. Joey had shot up in his seat. "You're right! He's only ever mad at me! Why?" He began pacing around the room. "I mean, I'm awesome! I'm nice, I'm handsome, and I'm the only heir to the Wheeler fortune! I'm not so smart, but hell! Everybody would want to be my friend! I'd like to be my friend!" Anzu mumbled about him being oh so humble as well, causing Joey to shoot her a dirty look. "I am amazing! So why doesn't he like me?"

"Because you're a rich, self absorbed, little shit?"

"Shut up Duke, no one asked you."

"Your mom did last night."

"...Dude, that was uncalled for."

"And I am ashamed. How 'bout I make up for it with some nice-"

"We don't need those images Duke!"

"Guys, shut up! I'm thinking!"Joey interrupted his friend's banter. "Oh wow. Better not work too hard, your brain isn't used to anything more difficult than: 'need food' and 'card games are fun!'"

Joey's eyes lit up. "That's it! I know how to make him like me! I'll play card games with him!" Duke gave him an appreciative glance. "Get rid of the cards and we can play any game you-"

"DUKE!"

"Fine. Buzzkills."

Seto lay with his head against the wall. The roof was nice and quiet, unlike the home room. No one was ever taught anything in their classes anyway. The teachers had long since learned that no one paid attention and had given up. Seto gazed at the sky. Nice, uninterrupted blue. He slid his eyes shut to enjoy the quiet until-

Slam. The door opened and shut with a grating sound and a boom. Nevertheless, Seto refused to open his eyes. This intruder was not going to take this from him. He heard a muffled thump as the figure slumped into the wall. The person cleared their throat. Seto sighed. "Please. Don't talk." There was an affronted sound, and a rustling of cloth, but no words. Seto let a smile cross his features. "Thanks."

Joey bit back a surprised sound. The standoffish brunet beside him had never said anything that could be construed as friendly to Joey in his life, and yet now he was saying please and thank you. Joey shook his head in amazement.

After a while, he became restless. Looking towards his companion on the rooftop, Joey, rose and left.

Seto let one eye open halfway, only to see a glint of gold disappear through the doorway.

The next day, Seto found himself back on the roof, and Joey soon followed. Seto never opened his eyes, and Joey never spoke. Each day Joey spent longer.

One day, Seto finally spoke. "You aren't really here as far as I'm concerned, so if I say anything, I'm just talking to myself." Five minutes later, just as Joey was deciding that the other boy wasn't going to say anything else, he started talking about his brother. How Mokuba would always squeal as soon as he saw a new video game come out, how his hair would always stick up like a hedgehog, and how they would always be strong for each other. The next day he talked about his latest foster home. The day after that, he explained how he had sprained his ankle while working at a delivery service. That was apparently why he had to visit the hospital. He never spoke for long though.

Two weeks later, he began talking about roofs. "There's a roof everywhere. It doesn't matter where you end up, there's always a roof. You can say that death, or taxes make us all equal, but in the end it comes down to your roof. Even the homeless sit on top of the ground. Just another roof." He let a dry chuckle loose. "Even Wheeler is equal with that. His roof may be high off the ground, but he's probably never climbed on top of it." He slumped into the wall, hand running over the concrete.

"I could have been him. I had one chance to prove I was the best at something. One chance for me to take my brother and I away from the orphanage. We could have had more money than even Wheeler could dream. But I choked, and everything came to nothing." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's why I can't stand Wheeler. He just reminds me that even though I am much smarter, more attractive, and better overall, I blew it when it mattered." He turned his head and opened his eyes. "Does that answer your question Joey?"

Joey jumped, mouth forming words. "How, why? What?" Seto smirked and leaned back, closing his eyes once more. "It was either you or Yuugi with that hair, and although you're short, you aren't that short. Now shut up before I decide I want to kick you off this roof after all." Joey settled down after a shocked pause. "I thought you hated me?"

"I hate Wheeler." Seto corrected. "He is loud, obnoxious, and rude. Joey, on the other hand, has proved he is capable being quiet, although being still is a bit much to ask apparently." Seto smiled, wondering at how the other boy would react. Then there was a soft brush of lips on his, and all thought ceased entirely. Breath brushed his ear as a voice whispered, "There's another thing to consider about Joey. He's completely crazy about a certain boy who likes roof tops a bit more than healthy." Then, with the creak and boom of the door. Seto was alone on the rooftop.

The next day, he wasn't.


End file.
